ABSTRACT The InterLymph Consortium is an open scientific forum for epidemiologic research in non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Formed in 2001, the InterLymph Consortium comprises international investigators with expertise in epidemiology, genetics, immunology, statistics, and clinical research and who have completed or ongoing case-control studies. InterLymph members collaborate to pool data across studies to uncover the etiologies of non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Each year, the consortium makes every effort to convene the membership to share recent study progress, discuss on-going pooled analyses, and stimulate new ideas for collaborative research. In 2014, the annual InterLymph Consortium meeting will be hosted by the southern California members of the InterLymph Consortium, who will form the basis of the scientific organizing committee, along with the InterLymph Coordinating Committee and the Working Group Chairs. With significant progress made in identifying etiologic risk factors for non-Hodgkin lymphoma, Consortium investigators have called for increased efforts to translate these etiologic gains towards understanding their role in survival and disease outcomes. The theme of the 2014 meeting is thus entitled Bridging the gap from discovery to survival in the InterLymph Consortium. The aim of the meeting is to identify tangible ways that InterLymph members can conduct collaborative efforts to translate our understanding of etiologic risk factors into improving lymphoma survival and outcomes. We will bring investigators from key disciplines together - including genomics, molecular pathology, immunology, epidemiology, biostatistics, clinical medicine - to ensure dynamic and fruitful discussions on how to best translate etiologic understanding into the clinic and benefit the growing population of lymphoma survivors. The meeting will begin with a one-day symposium whereby local southern California lymphoma experts in these key disciplines along with those with expertise in cancer survivorship cohorts will share cutting edge updates from their respective fields. The goal of the symposium is to stimulate new ideas for moving translational research forward in the InterLymph Consortium and will form the basis of the subsequent two days of working group meetings which are focused by working groups: infections and immunology, lifestyle and environment, pathology, genetics, and Hodgkin lymphoma. We also will also hold a poster session to further stimulate informal discussion and idea sharing. We anticipate approximately 100 attendees, including investigators from 20 institutions with completed or ongoing epidemiologic studies of lymphoma, comprising 16,000 cases and 16,000 controls across four continents. Public health relevance. Successful conduct of this meeting will yield distinct proposals for new collaborations among InterLymph Consortium members and studies on how to further our understanding of how epidemiologic risk factors and genetic variation can be incorporated into prediction models to further improve lymphoma outcomes.